


Puberty rite

by Killer_Micky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shim Changmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kim Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Micky/pseuds/Killer_Micky
Summary: Alpha Changmin/Omega JaejoongThe story of first night





	Puberty rite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of work translated from the Chinese ver. (So poor grammar
> 
> About Changmin&Jaejoong.
> 
> Omegaverse…So it can be a little bashful

-Don't like men, I only like you.  
He's finished.

The moment the moist lips imprinted on his lips with the aroma of lemon, Shim Changmin heard the sound of his heart bursting and exploding into fireworks.

For the first time, Shim Changmin realized that he would also experience the mood of the fawn bumping.  
He was 16 years old, and before he could attribute differentiation, the greatest desire in his life was to eat. But just to be honest that there’s no experience of having the first kiss, why would he be forced to kiss by his admired hyung?  
What was even more shocking was that not only his heartbeat accelerated but also the temperature of his face turned abnormal. It was completely his most hated appearance like juvenile in love. The culprit was unconcerned, triumphantly retreat from a few steps, with his smiling eyes bent into the shape of the crescent. “Changmin, how does the first kiss feel? Isn't that great?”  
Changmin didn’t even dare to look up at Jaejoong’s lips, sipped his lips and rushed out of Jaejoong's home in silence, and ran back to his own home in panic. There was neither light nor family in the house, Changmin was flustered and wanted to stabilize his position, but his mind constantly reappeared in the scene of kissing him. It wasn't even a kiss, it was just a skimming bobo, but it hit all his mind and soul like a bomb. He turned out to be in love with his hyung.  
It wasn’t just mere respect, it was adoration that wants to hug and kiss, maybe even love.  
He could not even figure out when his feelings had changed, and could not find a definite point in time. It had crept up in his unconscious laughter, then spilled out with a kiss, had obliterated his sanity, and let him flee, like a complete fool. However, what was the idea of Kim Jaejoong?  
That kiss, was simply the act of drunk and hooliganism. Sometimes excessive understanding could also cause a headache, the gifted teenager felt the weight of frustration, and then made up his mind. That was the one he liked, and of course he had to pursue him by himself. Though both they were male, what was essentially the most crucial thing in the world is attributes.  
Even if the attributes don't fit, it doesn't mean they can't be together.   
... Which attribute will Jaejoong hyung differentiate into after tonight?

Time is always fleeting, and the current Changmin is a sophomore in the same term as Jaejoong.  
Just before Jaejoong was 18 years old, Shim Changmin submitted a grade-skipping application and successfully entered the school as a freshman in the same way as Jaejoong. Jaejoong felt short of breath, with the child behind suddenly changed into a classmate around. For him, it wasn’t a satisfying thing at all. Not to mention that the boy has been doubly clingy since the night he became an adult, following him like a fanatical fan that he couldn’t get rid of him.  
Although, he did not feel annoyed about it.  
Shim Changmin was too young to smell the difference in pheromones, but Jaejoong’s attribute also could be seen from others’ attitude. He could not say how he felt, but only shocked and a hint of pleasantly surprised.  
The man was an omega, and was said to smell like lemon, coinciding with the taste of the kiss. No matter how he resisted, Jaejoong still got used to Omega's life for two years. But so far there's a ticking time bomb that hasn't detonated—a  
Generally Omega's first heat period will arrive at 20 years old and spend with a boyfriend.  
However, he was an age-appropriate Omega and had no fixed partner because he neither wanted to attach to others, nor promised varieties of alpha’s courtship. Furthermore, Changmin entangled him very tightly all day long; he simply could not have the chance to date.  
With this risk in mind, a can of calming spray was prepared early in Jaejoong’s bag.  
But he was completely unnoticed, there was still a boy who had not yet been divided and only had eyes for him.  
When he realized the danger, it was too late. It was the night of Shim Changmin's birthday, and he went to celebrate with the boy with some beer. In the empty house, there were only two of them. The two opened a bottle of beer to toast to each other, quietly and comfortably, which Changmin always preferred.   
After all, Changmin is a pukka top student. Only after drinking a few bottles, he was already drunk on Jaejoong’s shoulders. The elder one chuckled, raised his hand and licked Changmin’s soft hair. “What a cheap drunk! Haven’t you drunk the bitter cola with me?”  
“I'm not drunk. Don’t laugh at me, hyung.”  
Changmin waved his hand to show that he could continue to drink, but was stopped by Jaejoong with a smile. “I’ll drink these all, silly boy.”  
Clockwise walked past 0 o'clock, the boy officially became an adult.  
Jaejoong held a playful mind, looking forward to the boy's result of differentiation, the risk in which was left behind by him. Just as he had packed the empty jar and was about to go out to throw it away, the boy grabbed him by hand and strongly dragged him back into the sofa. As soon as Jaejoong unexpectedly fall into his arms, the boy's stuffy voice came from behind his ears. “Hyung, I’ll do this.”

The breath of the young alpha with slightly drunk sprinkled on Jaejoong’s back neck, moist and seductive, is a mellow red wine fragrance. Jaejoong was stiff; the distance was too close for him to ignore that this is an alpha, a dangerous alpha. And the depth of his body even wetted up quietly just because of the young man.  
Immediately the boy finished his words, he fell back on the sofa with his eyes closed, which made Jaejoong wonder whether he was drunk or foxed sleep. His face was kissed by the moonlight in the darkness of the night, and was like the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden in the quiet living room.  
He might have to run, but he didn't. Jaejoong approached to the young one inch by inch, his eyes seemed to stick to Changmin's face. The boy who had been following behind him has grown up unconsciously and became a man. His lips dropped a kiss on Changmin's cheek.   
A kiss. A key to Pandora.   
Before he could evacuate, he was pushed back on the sofa and couldn't move. The man's deer-like eyes were full of cunning; his mouth was in a crooked smile with a dangerous expression. “Hyung likes me?”  
Fine, the tricky puppy just pretended to be sleeping. Before he could answer, another oppressive question hit him with great momentum.  
“Why kiss me?”  
“...Your first kiss is mine. It's just on cheeks, don’t be stingy okay?"  
When Jaejoong has a guilty conscience, he will always behave more righteously and vigorously. Of course Changmin understood this, so he raised his eyebrows and smiled lightly.  
“Dare you mention that, hyung? The memories of first kiss which left a huge shadow in my little heart.”  
Jaejoong tried to push him aside with glaring eyes, but all in vain. He was pressed between the sofa and the chest of the man in front of him, twisting his head to avoid his hot sight and retaliating. “You bastard. Why the older you get, the more you'll be fussy?”  
“My character, don’t Hyung know?”   
The guy laughed as if he was a cherubic kid, but the desire in his eyes burned like a flame.   
“Then, pay it back with your first night, hyung.”

Young people’s kisses are always green and insolent, carrying the posture of eating him into the abdomen. The lips of Jaejoong seemed to be swollen because of the too violent kiss. The liquid that was too late to swallow flowed down the lips and became an obscene water trail.  
Jaejoong’s tongue was tangled to feel numb, and the boy's unscrupulous movements were as fierce as a young wolf that had just learned to hunt, but somehow more pleasing. The kiss moved down the water trail, slipped through the chin and stopped at the neck. The hot and humid touch followed by a stinging pain. Jaejoong discontentedly glared at the culprit, who bit his earlobe with a snigger and even his voice contained pleasure.  
“Hyung angry?”  
It's really a bad boy. Growing up together, the puppy knew his temper like the palm of his own hand. Jaejoong could not refuse him at all. It was clear that he was still a spoiled look, but pheromones made everything subtly different.  
The attraction between Alpha and Omega was always fatal. Just because the guy blew at his back neck gently, he was already sensitive enough to tremor. An inexplicable emotion occupied his body and made his breathing sticky. Jaejoong’s heart sank; one thing he could only notice is that he was going into heat and his desire of Alpha took over all his soul at one stroke.  
Struggling to open his bag, Jaejoong reached for the prepared spray, but was stopped by Changmin and interlaced with his fingers.  
“There's no need for that.” The man's eyes were so bright that shocked Jaejoong, with a serious look. “I like hyung.”  
The elder one opened his eyes wider because of surprise, doubtful and unbelievable sight made Changmin have no choice but to kiss him: “I like you, since hyung robbed my first kiss.”  
The man remained silent, but Changmin did not stop. The sense of property differentiation was so wonderful and the strong lemon aroma filled his nose, just like the night two years ago, even with a sweet smell. Every breath was mixed with seduction. It was an invitation made by Jaejoong’s instinct. How could he refuse it?  
Fingers gradually moved down, Changmin was alarmed that the man's private parts had been in a mess, the slippery touch showed how enamored he became. Jaejoong raised the empty hand to hide half of his face, which had turned to be like a tomato because of shame, and there were murmurs on his mouth at the same time.  
With a soft smile, Changmin certainly knew what he was struggling with, but his patience couldn’t be tolerated in the present situation. He pinched Jaejoong’s chin and gaged his lips with soul kiss again, swallowed up all the lovely complaints, then tapped his cock with his index finger, pulled out an ambiguous silk.  
“You like it, hyung. Isn’t it?”  
“You stinky guy, you want to die uh-huh?”  
Despite the chaos of his head, Jaejoong made a swear. Unfortunately, his eyes were watery and his cheeks were red, so the threats he uttered seemed to be a coquette.  
“I don't.”  
As if deliberately provoking him has become a habit, Changmin cracked back as usual, but the action on his hands turned softer and softer.   
“I want you.”  
As soon as Changmin's fingers were squeezed into the mysterious forbidden area, Jaejoong caught his wrist. The man's eyes were driven red by desire, but his pupils were more transparent. He gazed at Changmin correctly, as if looking for an emotion of teasing.  
“Shim Changmin, this is no joke.”  
“Hyung still doesn't understand? I said. I like hyung.”   
Changmin raised his hand and kissed him with fingertips that were cold because of nervousness. He said in a positive tone.  
“I love you, Kim Jaejoong. I hope to be your own alpha, hyung, will you?”  
The boy's intense and firm eyes were too tempting. Jaejoong nodded irresistibly, loosened his hand, then circled his neck and gave him a light kiss. He was satisfied to see the younger one who pretended to be calm became bewildered: “Okay. But, little virgin, have you learned how to mate?”  
“Then need hyung to try with me, isn’t it?”  
The young alpha that had been permitted by his beloved Omega was like a knight who has been commanded by the queen. The tight touch in the blocked tunnel ignited Changmin's brain, and the feeling of wetting his fingertips with slippery liquid was so good that he almost lost control.  
Jaejoong fell on his shoulder obediently, but his hand boldly touched Changmin’s penis that had already been stiffened up beneath him. His movements were not quick, but still enough to make Changmin’s blood boiled.  
This was his clear secret love, his favorite person.  
Careful temptation could not satisfy Omega in the heat, with the impatient initiative Jaejoong rub off the hot penis, rosy lips gently aspirate in his ear:   
“Hurry up, fool.”  
Changmin's last trace of reason under pressure completely collapsed. He slowly pushed the hard cock into the narrow well-moistened hole, confined the man in his arms and opened mouth to bite at the man's back neck with lemon fragrance.  
The reaction of Saliva with alpha pheromones melted into the blood was no milder than water dropped into hot oil. The rhythm of breathing was disturbed, and the sound became more and more erogenous under the great titillation. Changmin had no time to take into account his state. Instinctively, he could only strike hard, like a fierce wolf, enjoying his prey endlessly and devouringly.  
“Chang, Changmin… Woo...” Jaejoong’s groan was hit into small pieces of syllables. It was even embarrassed for him to hear his own ambiguous voice. He simply covered his mouth to avoid revealing more shameful motions, but Changmin pulled his hand with a snicker.  
“Is hyung shy?”  
... Damn, don't ask me if you know. Even though his brain was chaotic, he still felt angry and threw him a white eye: “You have so many words, uh-huh? Is there anything wrong with your penis?”  
Man's self-esteem was challenged; Changmin stood in amazement for a moment and then laughed out in a low voice, driving a tremor to grind in the most sensitive place of Jaejoong. The man even badly forced to ask him, “Do you like it, hyung?”  
“Well...” The remaining sober thoughts of Jaejoong completely disappeared, he could only murmur in pace with Changmin's entry distractedly. His cheeks were dyed with the red tide of lust, like a ripe apple waiting for others to pick.  
Changmin plucked the fruit without hesitation. He kissed Jaejoong’s face, pressed his waist, and stabbed the deeper soft flesh.  
Sweat was like sparks flying from physical friction, splashing on the ground. Every inch of skin contact is like an electric current, and pleasure is transmitted from limbs to nerve endings, which are released after converging in the lower abdomen.  
The thicker the lower body was wrapped, the more airtight he could feel. The liquid secreted from the back point of the man reduced the resistance of entry and exit, making it easier to cross. The lemon fragrance at the tip of his nose suddenly became strong, and Changmin immersed himself in sucking on the man's clavicle, branding successive imprints.  
Still not enough. The idea of taking the whole man for himself was so intense that even he was shocked.  
Why… Initially thought it just was the move of onset of puberty, but had spread to this magnitude. Even every inch of his skin, every breath of his body, he desired to occupy, engrave with his own brand.  
Changmin thought so, and then put it into action. After giving vent to his enthusiasm again, he embraced the person who was immersed in happiness, changed his angle slightly, and found a better place.  
The secret entrance was soft and moist, and was greedy and flattering to the alpha attack; only a simple touch, as if to swallow him up. Changmin was forced to numb his waist. He held Jaejoong’s back brain close to himself and sucked sensational red marks on his white neck. The lemon fragrance penetrated his nose through thin skin, intertwined with the red wine aroma on his body, resulting in a more fragrant odor.  
Is it God's will? Changmin smiled thoughtfully and even licked the sensitive gland in the back neck of the man with the tip of his tongue. How could he stand this kind of provocation, Jaejoong had to fall completely into Changmin's arms, blurred eyes and muttered refusal.  
Unfortunately, the authenticity of his refusal was soon shattered by his honest response. The resistance of Omega (especially in heat) to alpha is basically negative, and is no exception in this case. Even if the mouth humming don’t, but his narrow tract constantly exposed the slippery liquid, stained Changmin’s sword pulled out wet and shiny.  
“If hyung wants, just say it.” Pulling himself away, Changmin bent over his earlobe and chuckled.  
Even the man's canthi were coquettish, and the expression of half-biting his lips was innocent to grievance, “Changmin...”  
“Please...” The voice of the request was so enchanting that the cleverest brother could not ignore it. So the brat sealed his lips and pushed himself into the most suitable hotbed at one fell swoop.  
Every collision is like a tremor to the central nervous system. Every inch of touching skin is like a magnet adsorbing tightly. The hormones between A/O burst in the blood and volatilized in the surrounding air. Sound of water stains seems to pull the whole silent night into the whirlpool of lust, wet and thick.  
Sweat beads coagulated with Changmin's fierce movements, glittering like diamonds under the moonlight, twisting a trace along the chin at the neck side. Jaejoong leaned over his head and kissed his rolling Adam's apple, but was softened by the more intense movement beneath him, so he murmured, “Really... Beautiful and biting brat... Uh huh!”  
The consequence of flaunting his superiority was that the ending tones were even put out of the pitiful crying voice. Changmin practiced punishment, but his mouth was rarely kind once.  
“Hyung is more beautiful.”  
In the moment when Jaejoong had no time to take his praise into account and was alarmed that the man was forming the knot in his body, he only wanted to escape subconsciously. However, Changmin had been aware of his intentions beforehand, and the treacherous fellow grabbed his hand and pushed him on the sofa to force him to look at him: “At this time, brother still does not believe me?”  
Changmin, a tough-minded man, who usual Jaejoong would stay away from, was even more frightening when he occupied him the whole place, and his words were less energetic: “Will, will be pregnant...”  
“... Did you fail in physiology?” Changmin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but the range of entering the man was deeper. “I also don’t get ready for children, but now, I have to mark you.”  
As if declaring sovereignty, the next second his penis will be fiercely squeezed into the deepest part of Jaejoong’s genital cavity, freely vent his enthusiasm. Large quantities of seeds were poured into the hermetically sealed reproductive tract to fill it up and satisfy omega's thirst.  
The weakness from head to feet awakened his fatigue, and Jaejoong fell asleep on the bathtub even before Changmin helped him clean up. The young man could not wake him up when taking him to bed.  
Under the stars, his eyelashes cast shallow shadows on the eye-rolls; so gentle that Changmin almost forgot how arrogant he was in normal times. With his lover in heart, Changmin moved his corners of lip slightly upwards and whispered in his ear, “Thank you, you are my most desired gift.”  
Unexpectedly, the man suddenly opened his eyes and branded a kiss on his lips. Then he smiled archly.  
“Happy birthday, my Changmin.”


End file.
